EL LEGITIMO HIJO
by Tsukiyomikaiser
Summary: La familia Oga esta desconsertada Tatsumi no da respuestas, ni bebe Bel ni Hilda estan conformes.¿podran aceptar a un nuevo integrante en la familia sin saber su origen concreto?/hay Humor/
1. Chapter 1:¡SORPRESA!

E

ste fanfic no va hacer muy largo quizas d le pertenece a Tamura Ryuhei(aunque el fic es mio)**.Diculpen si ahy errores de ortografia.**

**Capitulo 1:¡Sorpresa!.**

_Habia pasado un año aproximadamente desde que el Rey demonio se habia vuelto parte de su vida;la turbulentamente violenta vida de __**Oga Tatsumi.**__Al pricipio trato por todos los medios de quitarse al mocoso berrinchudo de bebe Bel,pero con forme paso el tiempo empezo a encariñ jamas admitio esto,nisiquiera a Furuichi su mejor amigo y mete veneno Bel lo cambio, no por fuera pero si por dentro aunque no se notara,se volvio alguien importante para el,un amigo...un hijo, su hijo._

Tambien estaba la sirvienta demonio de este **Hilda**.Una loli ghotic de temer si no tenia cuidado(aunque no tan aterradora como su hermana) y medio muchas cosas que decir acerca de esa mujer ademas de que era una maldita bruja que distorcionaba las cosas a su jamas creyo(y aun lo duda)que podria entablar una amistad con ella,sin embargo actualmente se llevaban bastante bien o al menos ya no tenian tantas ganas de matarse el uno al otro, lo que hacia muy feliz a bebe Bel.

Habia pasado por muchas cosas para poder aceptar ser el padre del rey demonio,y habia visto cosas que de seguro pondrian los pelos de punta a cualquiera,algunas incluso lo sacaban de sus casillas pero al final no podia imaginar su vida de otra forma.  
En cualquier caso para el joven Oga no habia nada que podria sorprenderlo o perturbarlo ahora...

Oga Tatsumi se dirijia a su hogar acompañado por dos seres:Bebe bel e Hilda. Al parecer Furuichi desaparecio en cuanto vio a un grupo de chicas diciendo solo adios y llendose detras de las faldas de esas jovenes como si de un depredador se de tanto tiempo Oga no podia entender esa obsesion por las chicas que padecia Furuichi,No es que el no tuviera interes por las mujeres, de hecho podia distinguir cuando una llamaba mas la "atencion" que otras,solo que sabia desimular mucho, pero Mucho mejor que el idiota pervertido del le sorprenderia si un dia lo llama desde la prision por acoso ,eso le serviria de leccion,y tenia el consuelo de que Oga jamas pasaria por eso,por que para empezar nisiquiera habia visto a una chica de forma pervertida o corria apenas veia una falda,o tenia novia al menos no en ese momento. Sabia que no era de enorgullecerse pero tambien sabia que seria la ultima persona que le sucederia alguna cosa como las que pensaba le sucederia a Furuichi(a ecepcion de tener un bebe pero eso no volveria a sucederle).Sonreia al imaginarse a su "amigo" pidiendole auxilio mientras lloraba comicamente arrastrandose ante el, para que lo ayudara de alguna forma.  
-¿Que es tan gracioso?-pregunto Hilda con su tono frio e indiferente.  
-Nada enrealidad,solo estoy pensando-contesto sin mirarla.  
-¿Pensado? ¿tu?, eso si es gracioso.

-¿¡Eh!?,¿que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto molesto Tatsumi viendola esta vez.  
**-**Nada,solo que no crei que alguien como tu pudiera pensar-dijo friamente la rubia.  
-Pues si lo hago, tengo cerebro pienso como todos ¿eso no lo sabias?-pregunto sarcasticamente Tatsumi.  
-Lo se,es por eso que es gracioso-Solto Hilda atoica.  
-¿EH?-  
Justo cuando parecia que iban a empezar una discusion bebe Bel comenzo balbucear y hacer ruidos en forma de "padres" parecian llevarse mejor ahora,y odiaria que por un tonto comentario se pelearan,al menos asi lo veia bebe Bel. No sabia si Oga se dio cuenta de esto o no pero decidio dejar la pelea para despues soltando solo un:No importa.  
Y con esto Bebe Bel se tranquilizo,pensando que si seguian asi de bien quizas sus padres se darian cuenta de lo que deseaba que pasara entre ellos.

Habian llegado a finalmente Oga podria relajarse un rato de su largo dia en la perder tiempo decidio ser el primero en entrar-Estoy en casa-anuncio dando un paso hacia el frente.

-¡TATSUMI!-lo siguiente que supo fue que resivio un tremendo puñetazo en la cara de parte de su hermana al instante que este termino su frace;como si de un saludo hubiera de que pudiera tansiquiera incorporarse o reaccionar Misaki lo agarro de la camisa sacudiendolo violentamente(por suerte Hilda tomo a bebe Bel antes de llegar al hogar,de no hacerlo le habria tocado ser envestido como a su"padre).  
-¡Tienes que tener muchos pantalones para atreverte a hacerlo de nuevo maldito mocoso!-Grito furica Misaki sin soltarlo-¡Y con otra mujer!  
-¿¡De que demonios estas hablando!? ¿¡y por que hiciste eso!?-pregunto apenas y recuperando el sentido Tatsumi.  
-No te hagas el de que tienes a Hilda ¡te atreviste a engañarla!

Tanto el como la mencionada Hilda y bebe Bel no entendian a que se entonces cuando los padres del Oga salieron desde la sala con lagrimas comicas en los ojos observandolos.

-Hilda-chan Losiento que haz sido tan buena esposa no te mereces que Tatsumi te hiciera eso-Hablo la posando sus manos en los hombros de la rubia con la cabeza simplemente parpadeo confusa ante sus palabras.  
-Ella tiene razon,¡lo sentimos profundamente!-declaro el haciendo uno de sus famosos deslizamientos humillantes quedando frente a la aun confusa rubia.

-¿Que diablos sucede?-pregunto Tatsumi sin enteder que demonios sucedia,al ver esto Misaki lo arrastro(literarmente)hasta la sala donde lo lanzo con brusquedad hacia dentro.

-¡MIRA!- señalo con el dedo indice cierta area del aula con todos los mienbros de la familia(acepcion de oga que estaba en frete)detras de ella.  
Tatsumi giro su cabeza hacia la dirrecion que apuntaba su hermana,al hacerlo se podia observar una especie de asiento portatil para infantes en el se encontraba un pequeño bebe jugando con sus manos.  
-¿Y ese bebe?-pregunto con ingenuidad Tatsumi rascandose la cabesa.  
A Misaki se le creo una vena roja en la cabesa luego apreto los dientes-¿No te recuerda a alguien?-pregunto de forma insinuante.  
-¿A quien?, ¿que tiene que ver ese bebe con esta situacion?-pregunto ingnorante.  
-¡Seras idiota!-Su hermana estaba apunto de perder la paciencia cuando decidio agarrarlo del cabello y obligarlo a que se figara en el bebe para que se diera cuenta de una buena vez-¡Miralo bien!  
Oga (al igual que Hilda y bebe Bel) miro detenidamente al niño para saber a donde queria llegar su hermana...Tenia el cabello castaño negriso despeinado,ojos rasgados de tonalidad oscura y su mirada se mostraba desafiante y de temer,para pertenecerle a un bebe inocente;Como si de un yakuza se tratara, igual a la de...

*_¡No puede ser!*_

Al parecer Tatsumi al fin se dio cuenta,el por que su familia estaba como estaba, justo como ahora el tambien se encontraba.Y no era el unico.

CONTINUARA...

**Final Nota: en este fic HAY GRAN probabilidad de que sea el verdadero hijo de Oga ,si es o no, se sabra hasta el final espero que sean pacientes y disfruten un tanto los dolores de cabesa de Oga los berrinches de Belze y los reproches de hilda entre otros.**


	2. Chapter 2:¿¡El verdadero hijo de Oga?

**Final Nota: en este fic HAY GRAN probabilidad de que sea el verdadero hijo de Oga, si es o no, se sabrá hasta el final espero que sean pacientes y disfruten un tanto los dolores de cabeza de Oga los berrinches de Belze y los reproches de Hilda entre otros.**

**Capítulo 2: ¿¡El verdadero hijo de Oga Tatsumi!?**

Era un nuevo día, el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban y todos estaban de buen humor o al menos la mayoría.  
Pero para Oga no veía nada bueno de su día, desde el comienzo hasta ahora había sido terrible, al menos su caminata hacia la escuela le daba algo de tranquilidad. Tuvo que aguantar el drama familiar en la mañana e apenas y pudo serenarlos lo suficiente para que lo dejaran ir a la escuela, no sin antes tener que escuchar un sermón de media hora de toda su maldita familia, esto le quito mucha energía que necesitaba.  
Caminando encorvado y exhausto vio como Furuichi se acercaba con un aura alegre y emocionada.  
-¡OOGAA!-grito Furuichi con entusiasmo, si bien las chicas a la que había seguido el día anterior no le dieron esperanzas pudo deleitarse con su sublime físico, estaba tan feliz que no noto que había algo distinto en su amigo-Buenos días.  
-Hmp, ¿Que tienen de buenos?-expreso arrisco Oga, haciendo que el peliblanco volviera en sí. Reparo en que no solo Tatsumi estaba de un humor de perros si no que bebe Bel tenía una mirada molesta e irritada, también pudo ver que su amigo tenía un bulto en el pecho sujeto, No más bien era una especie sujetador delantero donde ponías a un infante, y lo que se hallaba ahí no era un bulto era un bebe, y ese no era Bel pues él se encontraba en su espalda...

Se detuvo en seco.

-... ¿Oga-kun?-lo nombro Furuichi con unas gotas de sudor e mirada tensa clavada en el aludido y su nuevo "cargamento"-uh, esto, ¿y ese bebe?  
-¿Oh?, ¿te diste cuenta?-Contesto Tatsumi sin cambiar de expresión.

*¡Por supuesto que me di cuenta! ¡Tendría que estar ciego para no notarlo!*pensó el peliblanco con histeria.  
-¿¡Que haces con otro bebe!? ¡Apenas y puedes con bebe Bel!, ¿en qué estás pensando?-pregunto Furuichi que no lograba entender. Esas palabras le hicieron recordar los sermones de su familia fastidiándolo por lo que Oga le dio un golpe llamándolo: ¡Furuichi idiota!

-¡Cierra la boca!-bramo Tatsumi entrando a la escuela.

-FLASBACKR-

_Todos se encontraban en la sala. Oga Palidecía cual hoja de papel, estaba sorprendido y confuso, mientras sus padres y hermana hablaban detrás de él.  
-¡NO creí que fueras capaz Tatsumi!-dijo su madre con un pañuelo en la mano secando sus lágrimas que no se detenían-Bel-chan es una cosa pero este niño...-_

**_-_**_Cierto, ¡Lo siento mucho Hilda-chan!-dijo el sr Oga volviendo a hacer su deslizamiento humillante._

_-Es suficiente no tiene que hacer eso quien debería hacerlo es...-dijo Misaki despertando su furia y poniendo repentinamente su pie sobre la cabeza de su hermano haciendo que este se inclinara-¡Este desvergonzado!  
-¡ESO DUELE!-se quejó Tatsumi tratando de voltear a ver a su hermana pero el pie de esta se lo impedía._

_-Qué bueno. Eso no es nada comparado con el dolor de tu esposa al saber que eres mucho peor que la escoria que suponía-con forme hablaba hundía mas su pie metiendo presión en la cabeza de Oga que se resistía a incrustarse en el suelo-Apenas y puedes con un bebe y ahora traes otro ¿¡acaso no tienes la más mínima decencia!?  
Oga logro liberarse antes de que el pie de su hermana perforara el suelo.  
-¡ESPERA!, espera, espera, ¿No se están adelantando un poco?-pregunto Tatsumi alzando la mano en señal de STOP-¿Por qué están tan seguros de que es mío?, ¡siempre hacen lo mismo! ¡Es suficiente maldición! _

_Un pedazo de papel choco contra su rostro, dejándolo con una marca rosada, cortesía de su "querida" hermana.  
-Eso lo prueba, Venia con él bebe, ¡leerla!-Ordeno la misma con impaciencia.  
Oga reviso el papel el cual era un sobre que decía: _**_"Cumple tu promesa como yo cumplí la mía"._**Dentro tenía una carta en la que decía**:_ "Oga Tatsumi:_****_ Llego el momento de que te hagas cargo del bebe, cuídalo hasta que yo regrese por él. Sé un buen padre como me demostraste que puedes ser, tan responsable y atento como aquella noche que no olvidare."_**_  
__  
*__¿¡Qué diablos es esto!?*_

_La quijada de Oga se desplomo por completo, estaba en shock. No podía creer que alguien escribiera semejante cosa, si era una broma era una de muy mal gusto. Con razón su familia estaba tan alterada.  
*¿¡__Quien podo enviar algo así!?*__justo cuando comenzaba a buscar culpables la luz del conocimiento lo inundo...ahora entendía todo. Pero, ¿acaso le faltaba inteligencia?, ¿no podía decirlo de una forma más "discreta"?, lo había metido en un problema con su familia todo por "esa noche". Ahora más que nunca Tatsumi estaba convencido de que fue un erro total lo que había hecho, lo que prometió.  
-¿Y bien?, ¿cuál es tu excusa?-pregunto Misaki sabiendo que termino de leer la carta._

_Al escuchar a su hermana supo que tenía que ingeniárselas de alguna forma mientras tanto-No es lo que creen-dijo Tatsumi como defensa.  
-¿Vas a negar que este niño es tu hijo?-pregunto La sr Oga sin dejar de llorar. Tatsumi tomo aire para decir algo pero se detuvo pues sabia las consecuencias de negarlo o afirmarlo, por lo que Guardo silencio. Al cabo de unos segundos el silencio se rompió al igual que el tiempo límite para tratar de defenderse.  
-¡Lo vez!, ¡si es tu hijo!-rompió en llanto su madre pues no quería creerlo.  
-Me decepcionas Tatsumi-dijo su hermana negando con la cabeza.  
-¡Lo siento!, ¡Lo siento!, ¡lo siento!-se disculpó una y otra vez dando una especie de alabanza el sr Oga a Hilda-¡Yo no crie a Tatsumi para que hiciera estas cosas!  
-¡Ni siquiera dije algo!-soltó Oga histérico al ver tan ridículo teatro-¡Dejen de sacar sus propias conclusiones!  
Fue suficiente no podía dejar que continuaran las cosas como iban. Oga salió de la sala para dirigirse a la salida de la casa con rapidez.  
-¡Detente Tatsumi! ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto su hermana, a lo que recibió como contestación resolver esto.  
Después el joven Oga salió del hogar. Mientras Hilda tenía una mirada indescifrable y bebe Bel no entendía que había pasado.  
Oga corría con velocidad como si no hubiera mañana, hasta que se percató de algo...Bebe Bel no estaba. ¡Si se pasaba del límite moriría!  
Se paró en seco*¡Maldición!*para darse media vuelta encontrándose con Hilda frente a él y por supuesto Bebe Bel estaba en sus brazos.  
-¿Acaso eres idiota?-pregunto Hilda con sequedad-sabes lo que te pasaría si te alejas demasiado del maestro ¿verdad?  
El peli café tomo al bebe y se lo puso en su hombro luego se dio media vuelta diciendo-¡Ya lo sé!  
-Espera,-dijo Hilda antes de que este hiciera cualquier otra cosa-¿Ha dónde vas?_

_-Ya lo dije, a resolver esto-finalizo antes de seguir corriendo hacia quien sabe dónde. Hilda no vio de otra más que seguirlo._

Había pasado la mitad de la noche corriendo sin cesar, por las calles y la ciudad entera o casi. Pero Oga reparo que no tenía ni idea de en donde vivía, nunca le pregunto. Ni esa noche se le ocurrió hacerle esa simple pregunta, Por lo que lo único que se le ocurría era ir a la derriba. Finalmente decidió tomar un descanso breve luego de correr tanto.  
Hacía tiempo que no corría tanto pero lo que en verdad le sorprendía era que Hilda pudiera continuar siguiéndolo.

_-Ha sido suficiente por hoy-Declaro atoica Hilda que se encontraba detrás de él.  
-¿Eh?, ¿de que estas hablado? tengo que seguir-Dijo Oga recuperando el aliento.  
Hilda suspiro y dijo: Él maestro está cansado y necesita dormir-tomo al "maestro" y lo puso entre sus brazos-Nos vamos a casa, si quieres seguir puedes hacerlo solo.  
Y así la rubia dio media vuelta para irse, si bien Oga pudo objetar sabía que una vez que esta tomaba una decisión era muy difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión.  
Al final decidió resignarse e irse junto con ellos, después de todo para esas horas la persona que buscaba ya se habría ido, lo único que podía hacer era planear que haría mientras volvía por él bebe._

-FIN DEL FLABACKR-

Ciertamente ahora no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones sobre todo cuando no podía explicarlo. No tenía de otra si respondía el pequeño correría riesgo ya que él era...  
-¡Espero Oga!-Dijo Furuichi corriendo detrás de él reponiéndose de inmediato ante el golpe de este y alcanzándolo-¿Por qué lo trajiste a la escuela?

-No tuve opción, Mi madre y la inútil que tengo por hermana me obligaron a traerlo para "aceptar mi responsabilidad",-dijo Oga haciendo una mala imitación de las voces de las mencionadas-que estupidez.

Furuichi todavía no lograba entender que estaba sucediendo, ¿por qué su amigo traía otro bebe? ¿Acaso era el hijo ilegitimo del gran rey demonio? si era así ese "hombre" no sabía cuándo detenerse, pero no tenía el cabello verde habitual. ¿O le habían pedido a Oga que cuidara de ese bebe? (lo cual sería ilógico, pues ¿quién en su sano juicio le encargaría un bebe al delincuente número 1 del país?)Aunque por lo que dijo de "aceptar su responsabilidad" era poco probable. De lo único que podía estar medio seguro Furuichi era que él bebe que tenía el peli café no podía ser suyo.  
-

-¡PO-R-E-SO!, ¿De quién es ese bebe?-Dijo por séptima vez Furuichi comenzando a desesperarse.  
-YA-TE-DI-JE-Repitió el Oga en el mismo tono exigente e irritado.

-¡NO ME HAS DICHO NADA!, lo único que dices es "no es lo que crees"-Musito el peliblanco desesperado. Había pasado media hora tratando de interrogar a Tatsumi sin llegar a ninguna conclusión, la discusión se trasladó a la azotea de la escuela donde usualmente se iban a reposar.  
No podía encontrar una forma de cómo llegar a la verdad, había pensado incluso en que lo había secuestrado pero ante las repetidas negaciones del Oga se dio por vencido ante eso.  
-Es tu Hijo Admítelo.-Dijo Furuichi con una leve sonrisa frustrada. Si bien era broma el silencio ocasional de Tatsumi ante las acusaciones lo hacían pensar que le ocultaba algo.  
-Es suficiente. Esta charla irrita a Bebe Bel-excusó Oga. Si bien Bebe Bel estaba muy sensible e irritado Furuichi sabía que lo usaba de pretexto. El pequeño bebe peliverde empezó a lanzar chispazos, lo que significaba que era la hora de comer. Tatsumi hurgo en su mochila buscando el biberón de Bebe Bel...No estaba... ¡SE LE OLVIDO TRAERLO!

Era el colmo su día fue de lo peor y por si fuera poco ni siquiera tenía el alimento para tranquilizar al pequeño demonio, que subía de tono.  
-¿Que estás haciendo?, dale su comida-Comento Furuichi sacándolo de sus pensamientos al ver que este se quedaba estático.  
Tatsumi rebusco con frenesí en la mochila sin querer resignarse a ser electrocutado. El peliblanco capto lo que ocurría e intento alejarse pero su "queridísimo" amigo no lo dejo, agarrándolo desprevenido, utilizando la practica frase de: "Si me hundo, te hundes conmigo". Ambos vieron como Bel estaba a milímetros de llorar, hasta que el Oga se percató de algo.

-¡Espera bebe Bel!-De inmediato soltó a Furuichi y le entrego al bebe #2 y exclamo-¡Llévatelo! ¡Si nos da el choque también lo afectara a él!  
Furuichi parpadeo confuso, ¿acaso el...?

-¡Rápido!-volvió a decir el Oga haciendo reaccionar al peliblanco el cual obedeció dándose media vuelta para tratar de correr aunque quizás no lo lograría a tiempo.  
En medio del pánico creyendo que no habría escape, como si de un milagro fuera apareció arriba de ellos la "Salvación" montada en una especie de pajarraco enorme.  
-¡Hilda-san!-pronuncio con felicidad Furuichi viéndola parada sobre AKubaba*¡Estamos Salvados!*.La mencionada de un salto llego a ellos y de inmediato le mostro el biberón a Bebe Bel el cual al verla y ver su fuente de alimento detuvo su intento de llanto.

Ambos jóvenes suspiraron con alivio.

-¿No pudiste aparecer antes?-Se quejó Oga volviendo a la normalidad. Frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo que Oga quiere decir es gracias por salvarnos-Dijo Furuichi tratando de disculpar la ingratitud de su amigo.

-Hmp, es tu culpa por olvidar de nuevo la leche del maestro-declaro Hilda ignorando por completo al peliblanco (el cual lo capto en seguida)-¿cuantas veces se te va seguir olvidando?

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si lastima al bebe?-Reclamo Oga sin cambiar de actitud-Si le pasa algo ¿sabes en cuantos problemas estaré?

Ese comentario extraño a más de uno pero decidieron dejarlo pasar.

-Seria tu culpa por olvidarlo todo, maldito idiota-ataco la rubia estoica- Después de todo la responsabilidad de alimentar al maestro es tuya también.

-Lo mismo va para ti-Tatsumi no quería perder más tiempo y empezó a preparar el biberón de Bebe Bel ignorando la mirada molesta de la sirvienta demonio.

Hilda desvió su mirada hacia él bebe que sostenía Oga en su pecho solo que esta vez lo vea más como una mirada pensativa que otra cosa al final de unos segundos se dio media vuelta y se limitó a despedirse con bebe luego dijo-Como sea, no descuides al joven maestro.

La sirvienta demonio se subió al pajarraco y salió de Ishiyama con él.

-Tsk, ¿Cuándo lo eh descuidado?-Dijo el Oga sin busca de una respuesta aun en cuclillas preparando el biberón del bebe eléctrico. Mientras Furuichi se hallaba pensando con una mueca interrogante o de duda más bien.  
-Oye Oga, ¿no crees que Hilda-san actuó un poco extraña?-Pregunto Takayuki dando voz a sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?, ¿Extraña?-Exclamo Tatsumi sin mucho interés diciéndolo con un deje de molestia-Ella siempre es así.  
-*Mira quien habla, ¡tú eres el más extraño de todos!* Me refiero en su respuesta ante tu insolencia, normalmente ella habría contestado algo como "Yo hago todo lo que debo de hacer a diferencia de ti inútil rata de alcantarilla"-Declaro el peliblanco haciendo una imitación de la mencionada con mímica y una pose señalando al que escuchaba- o algo así.  
El delincuente quien ya estaba alimentando al bebe, tomo a Furuichi del cuello y lo estrujo con su brazo libre mientras en el otro sostenía a Bel- ¿¡A quien rayos llamas rata de alcantarilla, EEHH!?-El peliblanco le daba unas palmaditas en su brazo como signo de que lo dejara libres pues lo estaba asfixiando.

-No i-idiota, es lo que Hilda diría…-Dijo con dificultad Furuichi recibiendo aún más presión y en consecuencia terminara en el suelo inerte.  
-Tsk, yo no soy insolente-continuo el Oga con naturalidad molesta pese a que el peliblanco aún se hallaba desplomado a sus espaldas como si fuera un cadáver una escena poco agradable si hubiera ojos ajenos viéndolo.

Tatsumi decidió en caminarse hacia la salida de la azotea con bebe Bel en su espalda alimentándose del biberón.  
-Y ella siempre es así.  
-Bueno, no i-importa…-Declaro Takayuki reincorporándose y casi totalmente recuperado de la llave que le hizo el delincuente que tenía por amigo-¿Pero porque sigues con ese bebe?, ¿Qué ganas con eso?  
El Peli café se detuvo frente a la puerta de salida un momento y con una mirada seria dijo algo que dejo en desconcierto a su peliblanco amigo antes de retirarse del lugar por completo.  
-**Por qué prometí esa noche. Este niño es el precio de la promesa que hice**.  
El joven desapareció del lugar dejando solo a Takayuki que se quedó interrogante ante las palabras de su amigo, teniendo solo un pensamiento.  
*¿Prometió?..¿Oga?*

_CONTINUARA…  
_**Gracias por leerlo esto es todo por ahora ciento haberme retrasado no olviden comentar y decirme que les parecen. ¿Que habrá querido decir con eso Oga? ¿Ustedes que opinan?...Sayo.**


End file.
